otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
What Matters
Description You need to leave the Taisa to get blessed by the Fire Master. Sweetie and you were asked to meet with the High General Izo in the Bright Palace. Quick Walkthrough *Head to the Bright Palace *Talk to General Izo Quest Dialogue SweetieCheng "We shouldn't linger here. The blessing is something that's only for the Taisho's eyes." (Y) "Let's head to the palace. I am sure the new High General will be there soon. It is time to celebrate." After arriving at the Bright Palace. Fudo "Greetings champion. It would seem my position has been reinstated as the ambassador of the isle. The Taisho wishes to rebuild the relations we had with the other isle. I believe you are to be thanked for that." (Y) Guang Gai "I never thought I would live to see this moment." "Don't mind me, friend. It's just something old people say. I'm happy to be here regardless of how much we had to sacrifice and how often we escaped the grasp of death. There will be time to talk but for now let's enjoy the company." (Y) Wei Ning "It was a demanding journey for all of us. How are you holding up?" *Wei Ning looks at Taisa Soh for a short moment* He seems to be enjoying it. "Don't worry about it. He will return to his cage as soon as we are done here. We decided to use his abilities to earn money to fuel it into the workers of the docks. He gets to keep his life in return." (Y) "You and the rebels made this possible. Thank you, champion." (Y) Ling Dan "I am so excited and happy! I can't hold it anymore!" *Ling Dan jumps on you to hug you* "I... emm... I apologize I... I'm just so happy to see this. We won! Can you believe it?!" (Y) Taisa Meng Xinya "Thank you, champion. My isle is free from the corrupt High General and my people can return here without risking their lives." "My Guan told me what you did for him. I will make sure to repay you and the people of the Monastery." (Y) Guan Hu Ling "It was good to see my people again. I never thought it would happen, but I should follow the teachings of our predecessors and not stop fighting until I'm dead. Thank you for saving me champion." (Y) Taisa Fuse Soh "Bah! I can't say I'm happy with the outcome of your actions, rebel. I will now need to renegotiate all the deals I had with the previous Taisho... ." Taisa Morri Ryu "The Dark Army is gone, and my people are free to continue their lives without the constant fear of the Taisho. I know it's not much but please accept my most sincere thanks." (Y) "You and your rebels achieved something great. We will not let it be forgotten." (Y) High General Izo "Soldier... Friend. You helped me and my isle when we needed it the most. However, I have a feeling you arrived on the isle not without your own cause. Tell me what you wish and with my current power I will grant it." "Yes, I heard about this Monastery. What is it that you would ask of me?" "So be it! If you wish your people protected by my army then so it shall be. I will send my ships and soldiers there and they will make sure nothing bad ever happens to this Monastery of yours." (Y) On Completion SweetieCheng "What a long strange journey it's been. I hope everything will get better now." Rewards *1500000 exp *168 bits *Legendary weapon of choice Additional Information Make sure you talk to people in the Bright Palace before you talk to Koshin Izo as most have a little to say even though they are not officially part of the quest.Category:Quest Category:Fire Isle Category:Searing Apex